


Inject me with poison

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [126]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Flu Shots, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Needles, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will is afraid of needles, i don’t make the rules, i guess, im not sorry, kinda hurt will, solangelo, the Apollo cabin has practically adopted Nico, this is not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has to get a flu shot, Will is also afraid of needles.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Inject me with poison

**Author's Note:**

> This was... uncomfortable to write I suppose (I also have a HUGE phobia of needles lmao, so that’s why) but I wanted to write this anyway because I can. And also I wanna write some more fluff or at least neutral non angst fics ;)

“Will, you big baby, come here,” Kayla grabbed at Will’s arm and yanked him back onto the cot, “you knew that I had to do this today.”

“Yes, and I was trying to put it off as long as possible,” Will squirmed, Kayla kept her grip tight on his arm. The bell above the infirmary door chimed as Nico came in.

“What’s Will being held captive for?” Nico asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, eyeing the two siblings.

“Flu shot,” Kayla explained, “Will is a baby.”

“You’re a doctor?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows at Will. Will pressed his lips in a thin line.

“And?”

“Don’t you give people shots?”

Even after he said it, Nico couldn’t recall a single time he had seen Will give someone an injection unless it was completely necessary. Usually he would call one of his other siblings in to do it.

“I would rather die,” Will said with a huff, glaring at his sister.

“Yeah and you’re lucky that I love you and am being so nice,” she flicked him on the nose, “why don’t you have Nico show you, I think he still needs a flu shot.”

“Oh you’re putting _me_ on the spot?” Nico grimaced. Kayla raised one eyebrow.

“Are you scared too?”

“No, I’ll do it,” Nico grinned cockily at Will, “I’m a big strong boy.”

Will flipped him off. Nico cackled.

Kayla sat Nico down on the cot next to Will, she disappeared into the back room for a minute or two before returning with a needle. Will grimaced and scooted away from Nico. While Kayla had been gone, Nico took off his sweatshirt (he and Will were tossing it back and forth). 

Nico watched with interest as Kayla disinfected his arm, Will watched that part. But when she got the needle out he quickly looked away, scooting another few inches. Nico flinched at the small prick of the thin needle going into his skin. It was uncomfortable but he didn’t hate it.

Kayla gave him a bandaid with monkeys on it, Nico raised an eyebrow in question but Kayla only grinned, “see, your boyfriend can do it.”

Will made a gagging noise. Kayla heaved a sigh.

“You've got like a minute to compose yourself while I go get the other needle,” Kayla patted Nico on the head, he swatted her hand. As she passed she dropped the needle in the proper disposing box. Will leaned his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“You can do it, I believe in you,” Nico said.

“If I pass out, don’t revive me, just leave me there to die,” Will responded.

“Mmm, that’s not gonna happen,” Nico patted Will on the leg, “you’ll be fine.”

“When the sweet release of death takes me.”

Will gagged again when Kayla came back with the needle. It was hard to tell if he was just doing that for emphasis or if he was actually going to throw up. Kayla didn’t seem too worried about that though.

“Relax your muscles I swear to gods,” Kayla said, wiping down Will’s left arm with a cleaning wipe.

“I am very relaxed,” Will huffed, he stared at a fixed point on the wall.

“Will, you’re okay,” Kayla’s expression softened, “it’ll be quick.”

Will wouldn’t look at either Kayla or Nico, “do it before I pass out.”

That threat must’ve been a serious one. Kayla grimaced and slid the needle into his arm. Will squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the edge of the cot.

It bled more than Nico’s, Kayla put a bandaid with stars over it. Nico didn’t know why they only had bandaids with designs on them.

“You’re done, was that hard?” Kayla asked, Will doubled over groaning.

“Yes.”

“Make sure to drink some water so you don’t pass out,” Kayla disposed of the empty needle, along with her gloves.

“Have you actually…” the question trailed off.

“Yes,” Will muttered, still doubled over his legs.

Nico hummed in acknowledgement. Will sat up and scrubbed at his face.

“Well that was absolute hell, time to carry on with my day.” Using Nico’s shoulder as a support system (“hey!”) Will pushed himself up to his feet. Barely giving himself time to steady himself, “time to go sleep for an entire week.”

“You still have a shift this afternoon,” Kayla called very unhelpfully from the sink where she was washing her hands.

“Well, time to go sleep until I have a shift.”

“You should also make sure to eat.”

Will sighed heavily, “time to sleep until lunch.”

Kayla gave him a thumbs up, drying her hands on a paper towel.

“I’m coming with,” Nico insisted. Will nodded and took Nico’s hand. Nico was half dragged out of the infirmary, he chuckled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks because I was trying to end it kinda quickly because I got a game on my iPad from my childhood that I really want to play (I had to sign into my moms account and get it from the cloud because it costs like 4 dollars lmao)
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading, I love you all and make sure to stay safe!


End file.
